Boots
Boots is a character who Dora met one day in the forest, is her best friend. He is friendly and enthusiastic, and usually wears his beloved red boots, hence his name. He is light blue with a yellow stomach and yellow tipped tail. His parents look similar, with variations in eyes, height, clothing, and fur. Boots is present with Dora on most of her adventures, and he helps Dora to solve clues and puzzles. He also loves baseball and is on a team with Dora as shown in one episode. He loves to ride Rojo the fire truck. Description *Boots is athletic and energetic. He performs a series of acrobatic flips, somersaults, and cartwheels, along the way to their destination. His light weight also makes him easy to carry, even for Dora. *Without guidance from Dora, the viewer, or another character, Boots is quick to take his own, often dangerous or dead-ended, route. Dora often acts as the voice of reason. *Boots also "loves" many things. In one episode, he would say many times "I love riddles. Call me 'Mr. Riddles'" or "I love nuts, I love chocolate, I love my ball, and I love, love, love...". Most importantly, however, Boots loves Dora and Dora loves him back, as both expressed verbally and physically in numerous episodes. His devotion and love always has Boots more than willing to drop whatever he's doing at the moment and make space in his random mental schedule for Dora. For her sake, he has even engaged in his own single adventures assisted by the viewers. *Boots' vocabulary is limited but steadily increasing. Dora teaches him Spanish through memorable songs and phrases. *Boots was voiced by Harrison Chad in the original English version and then, from season five and six, by Regan Mizrahi; and for season seven and eight, by Koda Gursoy. History *How Boots and Dora met is highly disputed. *From previous episodes, it is shown that Boots actually was an orphan monkey that was left by his pack in the forest. Dora one day, upon looking for her cousin Diego, came upon Boots and decided to adopt him. Upon then, they became best friends. Looks *Boots is mostly a gray-blue color. He has a yellow stomach and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He is shown wearing a pair of red boots. Appearances *Boots has appeared in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer he does not appear in "Kittens in Mittens". His first appearance was in The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. Every (or almost every) episode of Dora the Explorer he appears in, he makes a major role. *Boots appeared on Go, Diego Go! in the episode, Linda the Llama Saves Carnaval. *Boots has occasionally appears in Dora and Friends: Into the City! as a guest star, such as in Return to the Rainforest and Dora's Rainforest Reunion. Gallery For a look at all the pictures of Boots click here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Wild Animal Category:Monkeys